Unlikely
by psych000
Summary: Not knowing where to go after his love, Marco, goes into a coma. Jean enters the underground world, becoming way different than he was. Everyone who meets Jean instantly hates him. But Eren was different. He was able to tolerate him, to Jean's surprise. Maybe Jean can finally make another friend. JeanxEren and JeanxMarco
1. The World Is Cruel

The world was cruel to Jean. Not only was he poor, but his parents always argued and to release their anger, they would yell at Jean. He had every right to hate the world if it wasn't for Marco. Oh, Marco, his only friend. Everyone else hated Jean. They thought he was a douche and he has such a scary face. Marco and Jean has been friends since 4th grade, a year after his parents started have bad terms.

Jean always admired the way Marco was able to make friends so easily. It's as if he attracted everybody. He wishes he could at least be half the man Marco is.

Everybody always told Marco that being around Jean was bad and he should just stay away. But Marco disagrees; he says if you stay long enough around him you see a whole different person. They start ignoring Marco, thinking Jean is going to be a bad influence on him and eventually he'll turn to Jean. But Marco doesn't care. He likes being around Jean, knowing the real him. This is why Jean fell in love for the first time. Marco was the reason Jean actually tried. Whether it is socially or academically, Jean just wants Marco to be proud of him.

A year later, Marco finds out about Jean's parents and how they treated him. Marco immediately forced him out of his home. Marco's parents didn't hate nor like Jean. But they wanted their son to be happy so they let Jean live with them until college. The only thing the parents disliked was the fact that Jean was always lazy and dirty. Sometimes they ask Marco if he's sure if he wants Jean to be here. Marco always says yes instantly.

It seems Jean is ready to confess his love. His love he's been holding in for years. He comes back from a flower store, using up the very few money he has. Jean stands in front of the door, flowers behind his back. Even though they have been living together for a long time, they've seen each other change, they know their secrets, Jean is still very nervous.

Jean rings the doorbell, hoping it will be Marco who answers the door. He hears shuffling and loud whispers coming from the door. It was his parents. Jean groaned, oh well, this won't affect his confession much.

The parents open the door and Jean is shocked by the sight he sees. Marco's parents, who are always smiling just like Marco, are crying. The eyes aren't that red, and one of them was holding a phone, so Jean concluded they only started crying recently.

"Umm… Mr. and Mrs. Bodt? Are you guys alright?"

"No! We're not! M-Marco! He- he…" the father trailed off and started to sob more, burying his eyes on his wife's neck.

"My baby, he's i-in the hospital. H-He got into a car accident and they say half of his brain is d-damaged and he'll p-probably be in a c-coma for awhile," the wife finished, stuttering profusely.

Jean stared at the two of them, hoping they were joking. He didn't hear a response after a long awkward pause. "No, no, no… This can't be I was about too-!"

"Please leave, Jean," the mother whispered.

"W-What?"

"We only l-let you here because we wanted M-Marco to be happy. Just go, you'll only remind us of him."

"But wait! Please, don't just let me go because of this!"

"Leave!"

Jean stared at them for a good five seconds before dashing into the house. He ignored the yells and the feet chasing after him. He went inside the room he and Marco shared and slammed the door close, locking it. He realized he had no time to get his things, because the parents could easily knock the door down before he was done. So he just grabbed a few drinks, stuffed it down his jacket, grabbed an object from the shelf, and jumped out the window.

Jean ran as fast as he could, bumping into people and hearing profanities being yelled at him for doing so. He knew he could stop now, it's not like they were even going to bother chasing him. But he wasn't running from them. He was running from Marco. The past that they had together, the future they could've had together, and the thought Marco will never wake up and be with him again.

There was no place Jean really wanted to go to. He can't just go back to his parents, they probably divorced by now. It was then he realized, he probably won't be loved again. By someone he trusted. Jean ran into an alley and sat down next to a dumpster. He was about to cry in his hands, but something pricked him. He opened his eyes to see the flowers still in his hands. Rage instantly coursed into him. He threw the flowers at the brick wall and stomped on it many times.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Jean yelled that word every time he stomped on the flowers. "Thank you God! Thank you for removing the only person in my life that I loved! The only person who cared! I guess you don't care about me, huh? Don't worry, because I'm fucking used to it already!" Jean slid down against the wall and looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Mother did say I would eventually end up on the streets and die alone," Jean mumbled. The never ending anger fueled him up again, so he punched the dumpster as hard as he can. Jean looked at the dumpster for a moment, realizing what he just did. There was a dent in it. Maybe, just maybe, if he's lucky, he can use this strength.

The only way to survive with no money and no job was to fight, do things illegally, and show people they should be scared of him. Jean never thought he would go underground, fight to show dominance, but he has no choice. His candle leading him the correct way has been blown and now he is lost. Jean remembered when the kids used to whisper about how he had the face of being mistaken for a thug. He laughed softly. Now, if he doesn't die, he might end up being a thug.

"Let's see how this goes."

* * *

I've seen many fics of the other characters living shitty lives, but now it's time to mess with Jean.

Everything probably is confusing right now, but just wait til everything makes sense. Might take a bit, haha.

Remember, this story will have yaoi. The planned pairings are JeanEren, and as you have seen, a bit of JeanMarco.


	2. Life Is Boring

_**Time skip**_

Life was boring. Jean is doing his usual daily routine, which means he's beating up wannabe gangs that want to pick on him to seem strong. Jean smoothly dodged and weaved through the sloppy kicks and punches that were coming at him, also giving back a fist right in the face.

Jean watched as the losers fled, many tripping because of their sagging pants. He looked through the unconscious one's wallets, getting all their money a gift cards out, and shoving them in his own wallet. Jean then walked away, face covered by his long hood provided by his messy dark gray jacket. Yep, this was his daily routine. How boring indeed.

There were many things accomplished over the very little years. Jean just started simple, taking drugs from drug dealers he would find, and sell them for his own. Then he heard about an underground tournament where you can get lots of money from. It depends if you manage to stay alive, and on the amount of people who betted on you. Jean decided to enter.

Since Jean was a newbie, he was versus other new criminals. His quick thinking and strength quickly astonished the crowd and he grew more popular from there. This was the structure of his life, fighting. This was all Jean would do, just keep fighting until you kill the other, or you die. After some time, Jean started to love fighting. It distracted himself from many things. Like Marco.

Jean was a very lucky young man. No one his age should even be alive living off the underground world. He intrigued a certain man. One of the best known fighters out there. This man would rarely get out and fight. This man will lead Jean deeper into the dark path he is currently on. His name is, Levi.

* * *

Wiping off the blood on his face and clothing, Jean walked towards a cheap motel he rented for a few nights. Honestly, he couldn't wait to lie down on the bed because his opponent packed quite a kick on his back. Jean stretched his arms around and moved his back until he heard several satisfying pops. He moaned at the release of tension as he open the door to his room.

The sight Jean saw was surprising. There was a short young man that is in his room! He was looking at something, a picture.

"What the hell! Who are you?" Jean quickly got into a fighting stance, glaring at the intruder in front of him.

The intruder put his hand up mockingly. "Whoa, calm your ass, brat. No need to be so anal."

"I said _who the fuck_ are you?"

"Fine fine, if it calms your anger issues, I am Levi."

Jean stared at the short man in front of me. _That_ was the famous Levi? He always imagined him to be tall and muscular, and older. Before Jean can say a word, Levi talked first.

"I'm here to ask you a question. You're just a kid right? Fourteen or Fifteen? If so, why join this world. There's no reason for a kid your age to be here. And you only joined like what? A couple months ago. So why?"

"Why would someone like you care?"

"Don't make stupid assumptions, you don't even know me. Now answer my question."

And so, Jean finally gave in and told Levi what happened after being pestered by him. It was very surprising for him, because it almost looked like Levi actually pitied him. This was not what anyone would imagine the famous thug to be like.

"Hmm, I see…" Levi whispered. He quickly scanned around the room, feeling irritated by how filthy it is. He walked over to a notebook and picked up a pen on the desk. Levi jotted something down and tossed the notebook to Jean, who almost missed to catch it, surprised by Levi's actions. Like many other times. "Meet me there tomorrow, 5 A.M., sharp."

"W-wait, what? What are you doing?"

Levi walked out the door, ignoring Jean. Before he closed it, he said, "I'm going to show you how to beat the crap out of people." He slammed the door shut, leaving Jean dumbfounded.

* * *

Jean somehow managed to find Levi and his destination. But he came ten seconds late, which resulted with a punch on the face.

Of course, this was the famous Levi we're talking about, so his training wasn't easy. Jean had to go through hell. Any small mistake can end up with hours of pain given by Levi. He had to come to the same place from five to twelve every day.

"L-Levi! Can we stop now? I've been lifting weights heavier than me for an hour already!" Jean groaned each word while slowly lifting the weights, looking like it can fall on him any second.

"You know what; you gained an extra thirty minutes for complaining. Now get going you fat ass!" He stomped on Jean, making him almost lose his grip.

* * *

Many days of the torturous training made them bond, in a way. Levi grew fond of Jean's determination to beat his training. Honestly, if Jean had just given up earlier, he would've probably just killed him right there. A kid who wants to make it far in this world, but not even try wouldn't make it. So might as well kill him before he can suffer.

Jean realized Levi was way different from everyone's expectations. Except for the fact he's actually pretty old, despite his looks. Levi always had this dark look whenever he killed someone in a tournament. Jean was the opposite. Levi's training was making him strong, too strong to even recognize his own strength. One time, he accidently killed a man when he only meant to knock him unconscious. Jean's strength was increasing so fast, his brain did not have time to get used to this new strength, so he cannot control it. He couldn't stop.

Every kill sent a good rush of adrenaline and pleasure to Jean. He has told Levi this, and his reaction hurt him.

"So you've become just like the rest. Killing without purpose. You used to only kill for money, and now you have enough for a good month. Yet you still do it, and for fun, too. I only wanted you to fight back you know? I'm pretty sure I even told you that when we first started." He walked away, not looking into Jean's eyes. "You seem fine on your own now. Don't regret it."

Levi never really saw the potential in Jean. He just thought Jean needed a little help to gain some money. He didn't know Jean was like a sponge. Able to soak up all the influence and strength, able to hold even more without dripping. But when Levi did realize what Jean was up to, it was too late. He was one of them now.

Over just a short amount a time, Levi became like a brother to Jean. And knowing he disappointed his big brother hurt. So Jean tried his very best to stop. To become that innocent child, lost in the underground world, living off of scraps. No matter how hard he tried to retain his strength, it was impossible. Every little thing ticked him off. Someone bumps into Jean? A punch. He just couldn't stop.

It was then Jean realized that Levi signed him up for school over the summer. He told Jean even if the tournament required fighting, school can help him. It can help him get smarter, tricking his enemies without even touching them. Maybe school could help him control himself. After all, hurting someone his own age would probably make Jean hate himself, unless they're total douche bags.

Jean shuffled through his messy desk, looking for the paper Levi has given him about the school and map. "Trost High School, huh? Heard it isn't that bad. Hmm, you can already pick up your schedule, and school starts a week and a half from now." Jean threw the paper up while falling back on his bed. He'll get his schedule later; laziness was every teenager's disease.


End file.
